When the Devil Comes Knocking (WilliamxSebastian smutty one-shot )
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: When Sebastian pays William T. Spears, a shinigami he lately can't keep out of his fantasies, a little visit late one night things take a unexpected turn... at least for Will. (Contains yaoi.)


**Salutations!** **I got bored one day and searched endlessly for a good _William x Sebastian smut._ Couldn't find one that interested me. Is this a crack pairing or something? I don't think it is. I like William (especially Will on bottom.) So I decided to write one for all the other William x Sebastian shippers. Enjoy! **

**Yours Truly,  
**

******M.**

* * *

A low and constant groan of pleasure rumbled from Sebastian Michaelis's chest as sweet fantasies of that creamy pale, white skin that laced tightly around the perfect structure of that absolutely sinful body. William...Sebastian's hand was wrapped snugly around his length as he stroked his sensitive shaft. The Shinigami that hated him so, (and that he admittedly had _bitter-_sweet feelings for) but was the very soul that haunted his most sensual thoughts. And woe was this demon, as he released his seed, the white cream splattering against his bare chest, to the thought of dominating that simply delectable man. He wondered briefly if reapers had souls themselves, but quickly dismissed it, as his cock twitched back to life. He was, in fact, not pleased with just one round.

Meanwhile, William struggled to focus on his paperwork. He had _Sutcliff and Knox_ working overtime to make up for the souls they failed to reap on duty, which to his dismay, left him with even more paper work. Stress embedded its ache into his shoulders. A strong smell ran under his nose. He sighed. A demon... He spun around in his chair facing Sebastian who was leaned against the wall casually dressed, out of his usual butlers attire. He wore a long black coat and gloves with black pants.

"What could you possibly need, Michaelis? Running errands for your little buffet?

The demon chuckled. "No, I'm jot here on behalf of my young lord."

Will cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What could this familiar fiend possibly want if not information on a few reaped souls? He scanned the suspicious figure, not sure on what to do.

"Go away, then. You have no business her-"

Sebastian cut him off pulling the man in the rolling chair towards him. With their noses nearly touching, he could almost smell what bit of a soul William might have. The Shinigami was silent as the red eyes glared back at him, then down at his lips and back into his opposing green eyes. Sebastian snatched the glasses off Williams face, quickly caused him to go into a panic.

"H-hey! Give those back! I can't see!" an aggressive growl slid from William, causing goosebumps to form upon Sebastian's skin. The demon leaped out of the way as Will lunged at him to retrieve his glasses. Some how, Sebastian had managed to disappear, or so it seemed with Williams poor eye sight. In reality, Sebastian was only standing against the extra black suit he had hanging from the wall. Sebastian happened to be also wearing black, and blended in perfect with the color, or so Williams smudgy perception showed.

Sebastian laughed and grabbed the reaper, throwing him over his shoulder. William jumped, quite scared of what may happen to him without his vision to help him protect himself. He trashed against the demon, growling profanities. By the change of temperature, he could tell Sebastian had carried him outside. Where could he be going? He had paperwork to do! He didn't have time to play games with this devil right now!

The wind whipped around him as Sebastian ran at demonic speeds. William closed his eyes, holding himself tightly to him. They finally stopped. He was thrown on to a soft mattress. The room smelled like home. He felt his glasses being slid back onto his face. His eyes peaked from behind their lids. He _was_ home... Sebastian sat in the corner in Williams bedroom recliner next to the fire place.

Why did the demon bring him home?

"I... I don't understand."

Sebastian bit his nail and sighed.

"You've been on my mind lately. I dropped in, just being nosy and noticed that you often are always working. You never stop. That's bad for you, Will. You're going to get gray hairs."

"Gray hairs? Is that what you're worried about?"

"It should be what _you're _worrying about. You've been alive for more than 200 years, I assume? Let's not start aging now." Sebastian said with a hint of... _something_... in his voice. Will couldn't quite put his death scythe on it.

It was silent for a moment before Sebastian got up, walking to the bed side and gently reaching for Will's face, only to have his hand slapped away. He sighed again, almost causing William to smile as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Will we always be enemies, William?"

The reaper scoffed, rolling his eyes and adjusting his glasses. "Of course! You're nothing but an obstacle. You're a demon, and I am a reaper. We are opposites. While I collect souls and bring them peace, you steal them and drag them into the very pits of hell. You get in the way of my work."

Sebastian glared at him. What a shame... He had gone out of his way to bring him home and he was being so ungrateful.

The demon fell to his knees at Williams side, earning a shocked look from the emerald eyed man. Sebastian removed the black leather glove from his contracted hand and slowly reached out to him, expecting only to be once again rejected. But... to his surprise... William grabbed his hand and held it to him. Sebastian could feel his beating heart. Although he caught a whiff of what he thought may be his soul, he still wondered. The scent had been faint, and he hadn't smelled it since.

"What are you really here about?"

William looked down at Sebastian. The demons brows furrowed and his red eyes shot away quickly.

"Do you you have a soul? Do reapers have souls?"

The flustered Shinigami chuckled. "Is that it? Are you hear to take my soul?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. No, that isn't why I'm here."

"It is. You shouldn't tell lies, Sebastian. Liars... they go to hell." They both laughed.

Sebastian crawled up onto the bed, straddling him. William almost looked as if he would jump out of his skin. Sebastian place a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back only for a moment, looking up at William for his disapproval; but there was none. "I'm here to ravish you." He mumbled before going into another kiss. He pinned Williams hands above his head as he pushed him down on the bed. William squirmed in the slightest grinding his hips against the demons. Was it protest, or thrill? Sebastian wasn't sure, nor did he care at the moment. With one hand still pinning the reapers hands above his head, he used his other to untuck Will's shirt, sliding his hand under it lightly rubbing the mans nipples.

Frankly, these sensations were quite foreign to William. The feeling of another's skin against his... it almost terrified him. He had never be close enough to someone to feel their heart beat before. He wanted to stop Sebastian, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell him no. Sebastian pulled his lips from Will's, sitting back up to straddle him again. He brought Williams hand up to his hard, concealed bulge. The reaper looked up at him in shock. What was he doing?! Sebastian smiled down at him.

"I can tell you're a virgin." William blushed erratically.

"Don't be absurd! I ju- "

"Don't you lie, Will. You know what you said about liars." he laughed lightly to himself. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you since it's your first time."

"Bu-but I never agreed to this!"

"You don't have to say a word, Will, your body is doing all the talking." Sebastian unzipped Will's dress pants and pulled out his throbbing length. He shuddered as he felt the demons hands wrap around his cock, sliding up and down the eager length.

"Stop fighting it." Sebastian finally mumbled as he glared Will down, who had his head tilted back, trying to ignore the pleasure Sebastian was causing him. He pulled his hand away, flipping William onto his stomach. He pulled his shirt over his head, and pulled his pants down off his long legs. William didn't move, as he was too embarrassed. Sebastian gave his shoulder a light, reassuring kiss before ordering Will to wet his fingers. The digits forced his mouth open. He gave in, sucking in the demons fingers, wetting them real good, assuming they were about to end up inside of him. His suspicions were quickly confirmed as Sebastian pulled his boxers off and pressed a finger against Williams tight, puckering hole.

William gasped at the strange sensation. It was horribly uncomfortable at first. He tightened around the demons fingers. Sebastian only pushed in deeper before adding his second finger. William let out a pained whimper. Sebastian went faster, trying to help Will better adjust to the strange feeling.

William finally stopped whining. It didn't feel too bad now. It was bearable, but he didn't understand why other people thought it felt so good. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of the mans ass. He stood up, removing a small bottle from his coat pocket before removing the rest of his clothes. William turned in time to see Sebastian's pants sliding down from around his hips. He quickly looked away, embarrassed for even turning around in the first place.

Sebastian took the bottle and poured the clear liquid content into his hand. He lathered his cock the in the substance before rubbing the rest on Williams still fairly tight hole. Was Sebastian really going to put his entire cock inside him? He wondered these things in disbelief, and out of pure virgin curiosity.

"Get on your hands and knees. Spread your legs." Sebastian ordered. William obeyed, hesitantly of course. Sebastian wiped the rest of the slick substance left on his hands off and grabbed the reaper by his hips. He pressed his cock up against Williams entrance. Will gasped in pain, quickly jerking away.

"Don't! That hurts..."

Sebastian only gave a gentle smiled and grabbed Williams arms, pulling his torso up against his. He wrapped his arms around him, burring his face in the startled mans neck.

"Relax. It get's better, I promise. Why do you think people do this? Because it feels good. Let me make you feel good..." The demon murmured into Williams ear sensually. The chuckle he gave was quite ominous, but William was convinced to wait it out. Sebastian continued pressing into him. Will yelled out against the sharp pain in his ass.

He tried to force Sebastian away. "Stop! Sebastian it hurts too bad, stop please!" Sebastian finally slid all the way into him earning a gasp from the both of them. He gave little thrusts to push away what pain may be left. Willaim's cries of distress quickly quieted. "Is that better?" Sebastian cooed into his ear. William only nodded. Sebastian smiled deviously. Now he could do what he came here to do.

He started will little thrusts, running his hands over that perfect pale skin. He could hardly stand it. He leaned down, still thrusting gently into the man and placed a kiss on Wills back between his shoulder blades. The flustered shinigami looked at him over his shoulder, wondering to himself why he was doing this. How did he end up under this demon, and more importantly, how did the demon end up inside him? He reached back and grabbed Sebastian's hands, which were placed on his hips pulling him into his thrusts. The demon looked at him, admiring how William still forced composer. He paused for a moment to adjust himself and taking a blind aim for the reapers sweet spot. He quickly sped up as William clenched his eyes shut releasing a shaky sigh as the demon brushed against his prostate.

Sebastian smiled, suddenly plunging as deep, and as hard as he could into the man. William lost control, gasping loudly and coming down frown the brief high with a series of moans and groans. Sebastian kept repeating the action until Will began to gasp and cry out his name. Sebastian reached in front of him grabbing hold of his hot length, pumping it until he came into his hand.

Sebastian quickly followed, pulling out of William, leaving him with an empty feeling. Sebastian would feel weird about laying down next to William. After all, they were natural enemies. William would probably never willingly have sex with him ever again. In fact, Sebastian wasn't quite sure why he had tonight. He slid on his underwear and sat down on the bed to slide his legs through his pants.

The bed shifted and he felt arms wrap around him, hesitantly.

"You... don't_ have_ to leave right away." William coughed.

The reaper wanted him to stay. Besides... it would be indecent to fuck him and leave him there all alone so suddenly.


End file.
